Games With TheCullens
by johnna146
Summary: The Cullens decide to play some games including Would You rather. I've never and Truth or Dare. R
1. Chapter 1

Games with the Cullen's-

Authors Note- I dont own Twilight soplease don't sue :)

Chapter 1-

Bella POV

"Bella and Edward get dressed and get down here right now", I heard Alice scream. "UHH", I knew something had to be going on I hope no shopping today. "Come on love we better get going Nessie and Jacob are already there"

"Fine", I said. Balancing was very hard for me and Edward. We walked into our closet. I sniffed for denim and cotton but I couldn't find anything. Damn Alice must have taken my jeans and tee shirts. She is my sister but I really hate her sometimes. I sniffed for the next best thing silk. I found a short silk dress. Then I started sniffing for my sneakers but great alice took those too so I settled with a pair of small white flip flops. Once I was dressed I ran to the door and saw a note on the door-

_Dear Dear sister, _

_Don't even think about leaving this house without doing your hair and makeup._

_I know you hate me,_

_Alice_

"I really hate Alice, Hate her with passion" I said to Edward as I was crumbling up the note. "Then we were out the door running torwards the house. Once we got there we saw the rest of the family sitting in a circle in the family room. Jake was also there. It had been 5 years since Nessie's birth and she looked about 17 and was full grown and we agreed to let her date Jake. "Hey guys", I said. Alice then ran over to me and yelled "Bella what did I saw about hair and make up and what's with your shoes and." At that point I tuned her out and turned to Nessie. "Hi honey", I said. "Hi mom hi dad" She said. "So what is going on here" the question wasn't really directed at anybody. Alice was the on that answered "We are going to be playing some games". "Yippee" I said in a very sarcastic tone. "First we are going to be playing…"

First Story sorry for bad grammer. Ill work on it. Please review. tell me if I should publish more


	2. Chapter 2

Games Ch. 2

Disclaimer- Sorry forgot to put one in the last chapter but you know the drill I don't own twilight.

Bella's POV-

_Previously-_

"_The first game we will be playing is…"_

I've never", Alice said. "What's I've Never" Nessie said. "For those of you who don't know I've never is a game where you say something you've never done then all the people n the group that have done it that take a marker in our case they will be pennies and at the end we will see who has he most whoever does will have to do or say what the others want them to are we clear" Alice said. "Yes" we responded in unison. " Great I'll go first, I've Never made out with a werewolf" Me, Nessie and Rosalie thank god we had already had the Nessie Jake used to blackmail me into kissing me talk but now the surprise was on Rosalie. "Aunt Rose" Nessie shouted. "Now I can explain", Rosalie explained. "It was one day when you Edward and Bella were out hunting and we were her so decide to play truth or dare and my dare was to make out with the dog or I couldn't touch Emmett for a month so…"

"Okay moving on" Nessie said now that there was awkward silence. "I've never made out with a vampire" now all of us except her had to take a penny. "I've never walked in on someone" I said. All of them picked up a penny. "Nessie when" I said . "One night me and Jake came home late from hunting and I went to tell you and dad I was home and lets just say I cleaned my eyes with bleach." She said. If I could blush I would have made up a new shade of red.

"I've Never made out or slept in Emmett's Jeep", Edward said. Everyone but I and Edward took a chip. "Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jake" Emmett Growled. "Sorry they all said". "I need to go bathe and clean my truck" Emmett stated. "I will get revenge he said mark my words.

So the game continued for about another hour where the weird, wonderful, wacky, embarrassing and hilarious was being reveled

When Alice became bored she said ok lets tally the results and here is how they turned out-

Me-109

Edward-101

Alice-203

Jazz-92

Em-110

Rose-109

Jake-405

Nessie-397

"Well it looks like the two losers are Nessie and Jake Alice said. "The only reason that we lost is because you guys were trying to make us lose." Jake said. "Ok what are you going to make us do", Nessie said " Alice no no no way never not going to happen", Edward said. "You guys can leave the room.", "Okay "Edward said grabbing me and running and said we were going hunting. " why are we going hunting"' I said "Because you really don't want to see what you are going to make them do."

Nessie's POV

"Okay Nessie", Alice said "You need to make out with Jake right here right now" Oh no this cant be happening now I can see why mom and dad left. "Oh no no no no no" me and Jake said at the same time. "To bad Emmett said "start now" "Uhh" I said and started kissing him. When we were done I pulled back and noticed Emmett with a video camera oh no he didn't said mentally. "I hate you Emmett Cullen hate you with passion" I said and then I went to break all the computers in the hose so they can't upload the video to youtube. "That's it I said lets play…"


	3. Chapter 3

Games Chapter 3-

Disclaimer- I will never own Twilight.

_Previously-_

_We are playing…_

Bella POV

Once Edward sensed whatever he didn't want us to see he went back to the house. When we got there we heard Nessie "We are playing spin the bottle". I burst in the door "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled no way. Never. "Mom you don't know what happened what they did to me go w badly they embarrassed me and Jake". I turned to Edward" Do I want to know". "Probably not" he replied. "They made a video of me and Jake making out and posted it on youtube!!! Do you know how many people can see that? Do you hate me to now?" "No My little Nessie I don't hate you and I never will." "Then prove it they are all in and dad will play if you will." "Emmett go get a bottle" I said I can't believe I am doing this.

"Okay everyone get in a circle" Alice said just as Emmett came back with a bottle of soda and told Jake to drink it. "Okay" Alice said "here are the rules when you spin the bottle you kiss the person it lands on but if they are of the same sex then you get to spin again. If you land on the same person twice you have to make out with tongue. The third time you land on them its 7 minutes in a closet. So let's get started.

We all sat in a circle with our mates or date in Nessie's and Jake's case. The first person to spin was Alice. The bottle landed on Jake this can't be good. "EWWW I'm not kissing that mongrel". "Aunt Alice language" Nessie said Alice walked over to Jake and touched her lips lightly to his and then she went to the bathroom probably to wash her mouth out with bleach.

The person next to Alice was of course Jasper he span the bottle it landed on Edward thank god for rule number 2. So he spun again and it landed on Rosalie. Oh great this would be funny. I heard Emmett growl in the corner oh no. "Go ahead jasper lets see you kiss you twin" Jake said I saw Nessie hit him jasper growl and Edward shot up a restrained Emmett. "Let's get this over with" Jasper said. They kissed each other lightly on the lips. And ran back to there seats Next Nessie span and it landed on Edward. "EW EW EW!!! She screamed and started freaking out no way no way no way no way not happening redo redo redo." Sorry Nessie no can do you'll just come up with excuses until you land on Jake." "Umm Alice you may have forgotten but he's my father my biological father" "To bad" Alice said. "Come her Nessie he said she sat on his lap and he kissed her lightly on her lips. "That wasn't the best experience of my life" she said. No offence" she said to Edward. "None taken" he said to her.

"Well that means Emmett has to kiss Bella"' Alice said. Oh great I thought. I walked over to him and touched his lips lightly to my. EW I screamed and ran to bathe.

"Okay that game was awkward thanks for nothing Nessie he yelled" So now we will play my favorite game" he said. It is…


End file.
